


In My Life

by Treluna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, The Beatles - Freeform, cs fan fic, cs ff, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treluna/pseuds/Treluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma woke Killian up with a cup of coffee and a mission. "The dust bunnies are going to revolt soon." The reluctant pirate agreed, but became distracted when a certain song came on the radio. How could he resist dancing with the love of his life? A pure, fluffy, CS drabble for your day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

Emma set a cup of coffee down on the nightstand and woke Killian with a kiss, holding a squirt bottle and rag in her hand. Killian opened one eye and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to pull her back into bed. 

Emma resisted and kissed him again. “Uh-uh.” She told him, “we have work to do.”

“Hmm?” He asked sleepily, opening an eye again and seeing the bottle and the rag in her hand.

“It's too early for that, Swan.”

“Come on!” Emma urged him, “this house is driving me crazy. The dust bunnies are going to revolt soon.”

Killian groaned into his pillow. “Fine.” 

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“You know I can't say “no” to you, love.” He muttered, eyes closed again. 

“I know.” Emma replied over her shoulder as she headed downstairs.

Ten minutes later a dressed and slightly more awake Killian thumped down the stairs to find Emma already hard at work in the kitchen; gloves on, sponge in hand, some old pop station on the radio. He took a moment to admire the way her body swayed as she scrubbed a spot on the counter. He didn't know how she could make old shorts and a stained shirt look as good as she did. 

Killian set down his coffee and placed a hand on her hip. Emma turned and gave him a lingering kiss before returning to the countertops. Killian grabbed a rag and started wiping down the kitchen table. 

They worked steadily through the kitchen and moved into the living room. Emma stood on a chair to reach the top of a cabinet in the corner. Killian didn't pay much attention to the music. He had no idea what was on the radio these days and he felt no real desire to change that. Until he heard it. 

“This one.” He said, straightening up with the rag hanging limply in his hand. 

Emma turned around. “What?” She asked. 

“Isn't this that English group you told me about?” He asked.

Emma nodded and said with another smile “The Beatles. It's called ‘In My Life’.” Emma turned to continue dusting the top cabinets but Killian abandoned his rag on a nearby table. He walked over to Emma and took her free hand. 

Emma looked down at him questioningly. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked, looking up at her.

“Now? I'm sweaty and gross.” 

“You're radiant, love. As always.” He slipped the glove off of her hand and kissed it. 

Emma laughed and set down her rag. She slipped off her other glove and hopped down from the chair. Killian caught her and set her on the ground. In one fluid motion Emma wrapped herself in his arms. They swayed gently, hands clasped together. Killian’s hook rested on her hip and her other hand rested on the back of his neck. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Killian felt as though his heart would burst. Even now, after everything, just the feel of her close sent him reeling. How could it be that he got to love her every day?

Killian rested his cheek on her head and hummed along with the music. They stayed wrapped in each other as that song ended. And the next one. And a few more after that. Emma looked up at him, the love in her eyes staggering. He kissed her sweetly and she laid a hand on his chin.

“I suppose we should get back to work.” Killian said as the song ended. 

“Wait,” Emma said softly, burying her head once more in his neck. “One more song.”


End file.
